Never Doubt Love
by Rinoa Leonheart1
Summary: Squall has been ignoring Rinoa and it has her very depressed at a certain time of year, but she soon learns to never doubt love. Happy Valentine's Day! Squinoa ONESHOT


-1Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII. Wish I did though.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Never Doubt Love**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Just a few days before the most romantic day of the year had everyone, but one, in Balamb Garden feeling very happy. Rinoa Heartily. The beautiful young woman with dark hair and eyes was the only one not feeling very happy this Valentine season. The reason: Squall Leonhart. The most handsome man you would ever find, yet the coldest and most un-romantic was her boyfriend. Everything seemed fine after the defeat of the sorceress just several months back. He had proclaimed his love for her and they went out a couple of time, but lately he had been ignoring her. She started doubting his feelings for her.

It was worse as she made her morning stroll through the halls of the Garden. She found Selphie with Irvine in the quad flirting to no end with each other.

"Hey, Rinny!" she cheerful teen called as she finally tore her gaze from the gun slinging cowboy.

"Hi, Selphie," Rinoa smiled weakly.

"I gotta meet up with Zell in the Training Center so I'll catch you later," Irvine said giving his girlfriend a quick kiss.

"See you later!" she waved. She turned her attention to Rinoa and motioned for her to sit next to her. Rinoa nodded and joined the brunette.

"Soooooo what's Squall getting you for Valentine's day?" Selphie asked.

"Oh, uhh, I don't know," Rinoa frowned gazing out to the open fields.

"I'm hoping Irvine is gonna get me something expensive!" Selphie smiled.

"I hope he does to," Rinoa replied still staring out.

"Are you okay, Rin?" Selphie asked concerned.

"I dunno," Rinoa sighed. "Squall and I aren't doing so well anymore. He never talks to me, he just ignores me, and whenever I try to get close to him he pushes me away."

"He's probably just under a lot of stress 'cause of the fact that Cid made him headmaster," Selphie pointed out.

"Maybe," Rinoa frowned. "Well I gotta go now." She put on a fake smile so Selphie would not be down and walked away.

The depressed girlfriend continued her walk around the garden and sighed every time she saw a gitty couple expression their love for each other for all to see. Did they not know that she was sad and lonely this Valentine's Day? She shook her head and went to the cafeteria. She _had_ to get chocolate. She did not care how much weight she gained. She needed it. A lot of it. She waited in line for a few minutes and ordered three slices of double chocolate cake. She sat down and bit into a piece. That was when Quistis walked up.

"Rinoa, can I talk to you?" the blonde asked.

"Sure," Rinoa said feeling the chemicals in the chocolate kicking in.

"I got a secret Valentine," Quistis got right to the chase and Rinoa felt the chocolate quickly dying. "And I think I might know who from…." she continued. Rinoa bit into a huge piece of her cake this time and Quistis just stared not knowing if she was even listening. Rinoa looked up at her and sighed. "Who?"

"Well….I think it might be Seifer," she answered.

"Could be," Rinoa replied nonchalantly. Which was completely out of her character.

"Has….Squall mentioned anything? Y'know since they're friends now?" Quistis pressed on.

Rinoa tensed at _his_ name and gripped her fork tightly.

"Umm…..are you?"

"No I'm not!" Rinoa shouted making Quistis jump.

"I mean it's not like we talk anymore!" she cried. "That damned asshole has been ignoring me, rejecting my love, and all sorts of shit!"

The ex-instructor blinked at Rinoa's statements…..and language.

"I guess I'm not good enough!" she continued. "I'm the only one without someone this Valentine's Day and this is our first!"

At that moment Zell walked in hand-in-hand with the pig-tailed girl from the library.

"Even Zell has someone!" she jabbed her thumb in their direction. "I gotta go to me room and cry now!"

Quistis just sat there and blinked. Zell shot her a quizzical glance and she just shrugged her shoulders.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The day before Valentine's Day and one man was tied up by three women. This man was simply walking to his office when he was pulled, gagged, dragged, and tied up to a chair. This man was non other than the headmaster Squall Leonhart. Quistis, Selphie, and the pig-tailed girl all glared down at the helpless man. He shot them all deadly glares, but it did not faze them one tiny bit.

"What the hell is wrong with you three?!" he demanded.

""You've been mean to Rinny!" Selphie pointed.

"What?" he asked.

"Rinoa informed that that- in her words- you've been an asshole," Quistis answered.

"What do you mean?" he raised an eyebrow still confused.

"She says you've been ignoring and rejecting her," the pig-tailed girl said.

"No I haven't!" he argued.

"Okay, what did you get her for Valentine's Day?" Selphie tested.

"When is Valentine's Day?" he asked.

All three females gasped and exchanged disapproving looks.

"Tomorrow, ya idiot!" Quistis said in a Seifer like tone which made everyone blink.

Squall sighed and looked down at the floor. "Give me some suggestions?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Valentine's Day.

Rinoa sat on her bed and stared at the wall. She had no intention of leaving her room just so she could see all the couples on this romantic day. She sighed and laid down and continued to stare at the ceiling. She then heard a soft knock at her door. Her heart jumped and she got up and ran to the door. She opened it part way and saw a very timid Squall standing there.

"H-Happy Valentine's Day, Rinoa," he said timidly. "C-Can I come in?"

She smirked and opened the door wide enough for him to enter. She gasped when she saw his arms full with the usual bouquet of red roses, a box of candy, and a cute, soft red teddy bear.

"I hope these aren't too clichéd?" he asked nervously.

"They're wonderful!" she blushed. "I've never had anyone buy me such nice things on Valentine's day."

He sat everything down and took her by the hands. "I'm so sorry for being an…..asshole," he said and she giggled. "I never meant to hurt you and I want to make things right from now on."

She through her arms around him and held him close. "I will never doubt love ever again," she said softly.

He smiled and pulled her in for a kiss as passionate as the one they first shared. When they pulled apart he smiled and asked her, "So what do you wanna do for the day?"

"Well I have a few ideas….." she giggled. "Lets go shopping for one!"

He swallowed hard and quickly smiled. "Anything for you, Rin."

"I was kidding," she giggled and kissed him again.


End file.
